


Family

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena finds her birthmother and family. Supercorp.





	Family

Kara Danvers had never heard Lena so upset over the phone, normally Lena Luthor was calm and collected on the phone, but this phone call she was in a panic and sounded very upset. Kara promised to be there as quickly as she could, but she was currently fighting an alien who was intent on robbing the jewelry store. Kara had just been able to get him in cuffs when Alex arrived and Kara quickly handed him off before taking off for L-Corp. Kara had finally told Lena that she was Supergirl several weeks before and after a very long discussion they had come to terms with it on both sides and were again best friends. Kara had repeatedly told Lena that it had nothing to with being a Luthor and Lena had to admit that she had known for a long time, but just wanted Kara to be able to be herself with her.

"Supergirl where are you going?" Alex asked over the coms before Kara got too far away.

"Lena needs me." Kara replied as she slowed down a little.

"We need to be briefed before you go to Miss. Luthor." J'onn stated.

"But I promised Lena I would get there as soon as possible." Kara complained.

"Yes, well your job is not done. Come quickly to the DEO, brief us, and then you can go to Miss. Luthor."

"Fine." Kara quickly changed directions and headed for the DEO, she wanted to get there as fast as she could and get out of there just as fast. She needed to get to Lena. Once she landed Alex, J'onn, Maggie, James, and Winn were waiting for her. "What do you want to know?"

"Kara." Alex snapped at her.

"I want to get to Lena. So what do you want to know?" Kara demanded an answer and as she did she squeezed the table just a little to hard and it broke.

"There will be none of that. Calm down Kara. Just tell us what happened when you got there. Then you can go see Lena." J'onn said. He knew that Kara cared for Lena, but he wondered just how much she cared for her if her reaction to her being in distress was like this.

"I dropped in and the alien was grabbing as many diamonds as he could. I told him to stop and we started to fight. I beat him, handcuffed him, and then you guys showed up. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to Lena." Kara said and then turned to leave, not waiting for a reply.

"Kara!" Alex called out as Kara took off. "What is going on with her?"

"I think your gaydar is broken." Maggie said with a chuckle.

"What? No? Kara's not in to Lena. She's a Luthor." James said not wanting to believe that Kara would be in to Lena.

"Yeah she is." Winn said before continuing, "She talks about her all the time and I've never seen her smile as much as when she's with Lena or talking about her."

"It could be dangerous for Kara to be with a Luthor."

"You call her Luthor like that again and I will personally punch you in the face several times. Lena has proven herself to be nothing like her parents or brother. And if you think that Kara will listen to you talk about Lena like that, you don't know Kara." Maggie stated.

"I'm with Maggie. Kara will hurt you if you talk about Lena like that." Alex said.

"I agree too. Kara's in love with Lena and if you hurt Lena you'll be asking for it." Winn added.

"Fine. But when Lena shows her true colors, you all will be apologizing." James said as he left.

Kara landed nearby L-Corp and quickly changed in to her regular clothes before heading up to Lena's office, Jess greeted her and looked like she worried.

"Jess." Kara said as she approached the desk.

"I don't know what's wrong, but it must be something major. She's postponed all of her meetings for a week. Something is definitely wrong, but she won't tell me what it is." Jess stated as she ushered Kara to the door before taking a deep breath and saying, "Miss. Danvers is here to see you Miss. Luthor." As she opened the door and let Kara inside.

"Thank you Jess." Lena replied as she sat on the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand. Kara immediately knew there was something wrong, not just from what Lena looked like, but it was only noon and Lena never drank before work was done.

"Lena." Kara said as she approached Lena, set down her stuff, and sat down next to her pulling her into an embrace.

"Kara." Lena whispered as she closed her eyes and hugged Kara as tightly as she could.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Kara asked as she tried to pull away to look Lena in the eyes, but Lena refused to let go and buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck as tears fell from her eyes on to Kara's neck. "Lena?" Kara said starting to panic, she was really worried about what was going on with Lena.

"I'm sorry." Lena said as she pulled away rubbing the tears away, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

"I hired a private investigator to find my birth family."

"Oh, okay. And did they find them?"

"They found my birthmother and her family."

"And?"

"She passed away just three months ago. They say she was looking for me and has been since I was four. They said that I was a missing child and there's a police report. She died before I could see her, Kara. She was alive all this time. I could have been cared about and loved." Lena said as she started to cry again.

Kara pulled her in to a hug and let her cry in to the crook of her neck, and said, "I'm so sorry Lena. I'm so sorry. You are cared about and loved by me and I know that that won't make up for your birthmother, but I want you to know that I am here for you. Whatever you may need."

"Can you go with me to Ireland?" Lena asked as she pulled away from Kara.

"I would love to go with you. I just need to let the DEO know that I'm taking a little vacation." Kara replied as she brushed the tears off of Lena's cheeks.

"Thank you so much Kara."

"We can leave once I let the others know that I need some time off."

"I'll tell the pilot to get the jet ready."

"Okay. Let me take you home to pack and then I'll pick you up and we'll go to the airport."

"Thank you so much Kara."

"It's my pleasure. Come on." Kara said as she helped Lena stand and they headed for the door. Once they were out of the building, Kara took Lena to her apartment, before heading to the DEO.

When Kara landed on the balcony at the DEO, she immediately was stopped by James and she brushed passed him not wanting to get in to a fight with him. James grabbed her by the arm to try and stop her saying something about just listen to me and she's a Luthor. Kara kept moving until they both were in the middle of the DEO with Alex, J'onn, and Winn joining them.

Kara had finally had enough when James wouldn't stop and she snapped at him, "Stop James! If you say one more word about her being a Luthor or that she isn't to be trusted I will do something I might regret later. And you will be in the med-bay for days."

"I can't believe you would do something like that." James said like a little kid who was about to get punished. "She…"

"You are testing my patience and I do not have much more. So I'm going to tell you again stop. I care about and love Lena. She has saved the world several times, she knows that I'm Supergirl, and she loves and cares about me. If you can't take that information and continue to be here, then get out. But if you care about me and are my friend, you will stop this."

James didn't know what to reply to that, Kara had just admitted that she loved Lena, he didn't understand how Kara could trust Lena. Lena was a Luthor, she was just like her brother and mother, trying to get rid of aliens, right? Could he be wrong? Could Lena be trusted?

"What was the emergency with Lena?" Maggie asked.

"They found her birthmother and her family." Kara replied.

"And?" Alex said knowing there was more to what Kara was saying.

"Her birthmother is dead has been for the past three months. She wants to go to Ireland and meet the others and go to her mother's grave. Apparently, she's been missing since she was four and her family has been looking for her ever since."

"The Luthor's kidnapped her." Winn stated.

"That's what it seems like. So Lena wants to go to Ireland and I told her that I would go with her. We leave once I pack some things. And pick her up. She's already had her pilot fill up the jet and be ready to leave."

The room was silent for a moment before J'onn spoke, "Okay. Tell her that I am sorry about her mother and that I hope that she finds what she's looking for."

"Thanks J'onn. She's really been shaken by finding out this information. I'm not quite sure how to help her."

"I think just by being there for her you are doing exactly what she needs. She needs someone that cares and can be there for her." Maggie stated.

"If you or she needs anything, while you are over there let me know. I still have some contacts in Europe." Alex added.

"Tell her I'm sorry about her mother and that if you guys need any information looked up just let me know." Winn also added.

"Thank for understanding guys. I'm going to go pack and then pick up Lena. I'll call you guys when we've landed in Ireland." Kara said as she turned and headed for the balcony before she took off and headed for her apartment.

Kara quickly packed and then headed over to Lena's place where they got in Lena's town car and were driven to the airport. They finally took off around ten. It was near midnight that night that Lena and Kara landed in Dublin, Ireland, then traveled south down to Wicklow of County Wicklow. Lena had them set up in Tinakilly Country House for their stay. They were going to meet an Inspector Caoimhe Walsh with the Garda tomorrow to have a DNA test done to see if Lena truly was the child that they were looking for. Kara, as promised, had called the DEO when they had landed and told them that she would be available by phone if they needed her, but she hoped that they would be able to handle anything that came up.

When Lena and Kara entered the Tinakilly Country House they were greeted by a nice older woman named Bee and her husband William Power, they owned and ran Tinakilly Country House. They showed them to one of the Captain Suites and let them know that if they needed anything just to let them know. Lena and Kara, exhausted from the trip decided to go straight to bed and they each took turns changing before settling in to bed. Lena laid on her side facing Kara, who was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Kara had always had feelings for Lena and laying next to her in bed, she wanted nothing more than to take Lena in her arms and kiss her.

"Kara?" Lena whispered.

"Yes." Kara replied.

"I'm scared." Lena whispered as she closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Of what?" Kara asked as she turned to face Lena and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to her to give her comfort.

"That they won't like me. That I won't be enough. That they'll hate me because of my last name. That they aren't really my family." Lena said as she let the tears fall burying her face in to Kara's neck as she cuddled in to Kara's embrace.

"Lena, they have been looking for you since you were four. I'm sure they won't hold you accountable for being kidnapped. I'm sure that they will love you. Just like I do. You will be enough. You will give them back a part of their family. We will find out tomorrow if you are a part of their family and if you're not maybe we'll still be able to find your family while we are here, Alex and Winn might be able to help search if we need to."

"Thank you so much for coming with me. I don't think that I could do this alone."

"I promised I'd always be here and I'm keeping my promise. Whatever happens tomorrow, I am here and I love you."

"I love you too."

Kara just held Lena, keeping her close, she pressed a kiss to Lena forehead. She never wanted to let her go. Lena continued to bury her face in Kara's neck, pressing a kiss to Kara's neck, she closed her eyes and knew that Kara might just be the greatest things that had ever happened to her. They each knew each other's secrets, they were each other's best friend, and they knew that no matter what happened in the future they loved each other more than they loved anyone else. Though they didn't know the other felt the same way that they did and they were afraid that if they spoke about it; they would be hurt if the other didn't feel the same.

When they both fell asleep, they knew that tomorrow was going to be a big day. Lena would find out if the private investigator was correct, she was the little girl that had been missing for twenty years and she had family that wasn't the Luthor's, that might treat her better than the Luthor's did. In the night Kara and Lena both ended up in a tangle of limbs, holding on to each other. Though it took both of them a bit of a long time before they weren't thinking of every worse case scenario and were able to fall asleep.

That morning Kara woke first to the feeling of Lena in her arms, head on her chest, arms wrapped around her. Kara sighed wishing that they could stay like this forever, seeing Lena so relaxed and comfortable made Kara hate everything that ever-made Lena stressed or uncomfortable. Kara knew that Lena had a rough childhood and that living with the Luthors wasn't easy. But being able to see her with her guard down, truly down made Kara want to provide Lena with a safe haven. Somewhere where she knew that she didn't have to be so strong and tough all the time, somewhere where she could just be and know that she was cared about and loved.

It was half an hour later when Lena began to stir, her eyes opened, but she didn't move or let go of Kara. She just wanted to feel this safe all the time, she wanted to know that Kara loved her as much as she loved her; she had a feeling that she did, but was afraid of knowing the truth, good or bad. Kara kissed the crown of her head and she sighed giving Kara a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"What time is it?" Lena asked.

"Almost nine." Kara answered as she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"The Garda said they would be able to do the test around ten-thirty." Lena said as she began to gather some clothes. "We should get some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Kara said as her stomach grumbled.

Lena laughed at the noise and said, "When are you not hungry? You're lucky your metabolism is so fast and you never get fat. It must be some perk."

"It kind of sucks sometimes, because food is expensive." Kara said as she pushed Lena gently toward the bathroom.

"Good thing I'm a billionaire." Lena said as she closed the door behind her.

Kara laughed to herself before using her super-speed to change in to a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve plaid red and black button up shirt, and tennis shoes. When she was done changing, she sat down on the bed and waiting for Lena to get done. Lena finally opened the door to the bathroom she was dressed dark blue jeans and had a white long sleeve shirt on and over it she had a dark red t-shirt, her hair was down, and she was wearing a pair of glasses.

"I forgot you wear contacts." Kara stated.

"They have been bothering me lately so I figured I'd wear my glasses while we were here. Though I did bring them just in case." Lena said as she put sat down on the bed next to Kara. "You ready to go eat?"

"Let me use the bathroom first and then we can go."

"Okay." Lena said as she grabbed her pair of boots to put them on.

Soon they were walking down the stairs to the main area of Tinakilly, where they found a restaurant area. William greeted them and told them to sit wherever they wanted. Lena and Kara sat down at a table that had a beautiful view of the surrounding area.

"It is very beautiful here." Lena said as she stared out the window as William poured them some orange juice and tea.

"It is." Kara agreed.

"Thank you. When you girls are ready there is a buffet for you to choose from." William said as he pointed to the tables that were filled with bacon, sausages, fried eggs, black and white puddings, vegetables and potatoes fried in creamery butter, and brown bread. There were also some American things like, pancakes and pastries.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kara asked Lena as she stood to go get some food.

"I'm…I'm okay. I'm just worried that I won't be related to them. That I'm not the little girl that they are looking for." Lena said as she stood to join Kara. "I'm glad that you're here with me."

"I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Come on I'm starving."

"You are always hungry."

"True."

Lena and Kara then loaded their plates with food and then sat back down at their table near one of the big windows.

When they were finished with breakfast, Lena and Kara took a taxi to the Wicklow District Headquarters Garda Station, where they asked for Inspector Caoimhe Walsh.

"Hello. I am Inspector Caoimhe Walsh." Inspector said as she held her hand out for Lena and Kara to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Inspector Walsh. I am Lena Luthor. I am here for that DNA test." Lena said as she shook the Inspector's hand.

"Of course. But if you don't mind me saying, you look like the woman who we believe to be your mother. But of course, we will need the DNA test to prove it."

"Of course. This is my friend Kara Danvers." Lena said as Kara held her hand out for the Inspector to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Kara said as she shook the Inspector's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now if you will follow me. I will take you to our forensics area." Inspector Walsh said as she guided Kara and Lena farther into the station. "Oisin."

"Yes, ma'am." A young man said as they approached.

"This is Miss. Luthor. I need you to run a DNA test and test her DNA against Maebh Murphy."

"Yes, ma'am. Miss please have a seat here." Oisin said as he pulled out a chair for Lena. "I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek. You don't have to do anything. It is painless." Oisin said before grabbing a swab and then approached Lena. "Please open up." Lena did as she was told and opened her mouth, Oisin swabbed her check and then turned to the Inspector and said, "I should have the results in a few hours."

"Thank you. Miss. Luthor. I shall contact you when the results are in. Where are you staying?" Inspector Walsh said as she lead Lena and Kara out of the building.

"We are staying at the Tinakilly Country House. But we will be walking around to take in some sights. Here is a number that you can reach me at." Lena said as she handed Inspector Walsh a piece of paper.

"Have a good day. I hope that you enjoy the sights. I'll give you a call for you to come back when we have the results."

"Thank you." Lena replied and then Inspector Walsh walked back in to the Garda Station.

"So that was pretty simple. Where would you like to go first?" Kara asked Lena as she took her hand in hers and pulled her away from the Garda station.

"There is a supposedly haunted prison around here. How about we go there first, then we can go to the Abbey Grounds, and then to the Black Castle." Lena said as she took charge and pulled Kara in the direction of the haunted prison.

"Sounds good. But how haunted is haunted?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out."

"Okay."

It took them ten minutes to walk to Wicklow Gaol, they did the tour of the prison that took an hour and a half to complete. Then they went to Abbey Grounds that took them eleven minutes to walk to, where they did another tour that took another hour and a half. After that they walked about nine minutes till they found a seafood restaurant called, 'The lighthouse'. When they were done eating, they walked to the Black Castle. And then after two hours of walking around the Black Castle and Wicklow, Lena received a phone call asking her to come back to the Garda station.

The walk to back to the Garda station was quiet, Kara held Lena's hand giving her support, while Lena just kept thinking to herself, every 'what if', she could think of. Kara knew that Lena was thinking about everything that could go wrong and pulled Lena to a stop. Lena stopped and turned to Kara to see what was wrong.

"Lena there's something that I need to tell you." Kara said she wanted Lena to know that even if this family wasn't her family, she had family and someone that loved and cared about her.

"What is it?" Lena asked a little panicked.

"I care and love you, you know that, right?" Kara asked as she pulled Lena in to her arms.

"I do." Lena replied, her face inches from Kara's.

"And no matter what happens you will always have me."

"I know."

"I am in love with you. I have been for a while, but I was afraid that if I told you…one, you wouldn't feel the same and two, you would want nothing to do with me for changing things. But I need you to know just how much I love you. I couldn't never put it in to words just how much you amaze me and just how beautiful you are. I need you to know that if this isn't your family you still have a family. You still have me. And I want to prove all those things to you every day for the rest of my life." Kara said as she looked Lena in the eyes. Lena didn't speak, she just looked at Kara with a surprised look before a wide grin spread across her face. Kara took that smile as a good sign and leaned down to kiss Lena softly; Lena kissed her back. 'LENA IS KISSING ME BACK', ran through Kara's head as she deepened the kiss.

"For the record," Lena said as she pulled away from Kara only after needing air, "I am in love with you too." Lena then kissed Kara again, before pulling away and said, "Now that that is out of the way. Let's go."

"Okay. Remember no matter what I'm here." Kara said as Lena took her arm and they began to continue their walk back to the Garda station.

"Thank you and I love you."

"Love you too."

Kara and Lena arrived back at the Garda station a little after 3 o'clock, Inspector Walsh greeted them at the door and led them back to the forensics area, where Oisin was waiting for them in an office with the results. Oisin greeted them and then told them to have a seat, Lena was hesitant in sitting, but Kara gave her hand a squeeze and a look that said, 'it's okay'.

It was after Lena finally sat down, that Oisin began his briefing and said, "I know that you are probably very nervous about these results, so I shall get right to it. The DNA says that you are the little girl that we have been looking for. I'm sorry to tell you, but your mother has passed on, but she has two sisters and a brother who have family. We haven't told them that we've found you and we wanted to know if you wanted to proceed with letting them know. This is your decision."

Lena started to cry, she had found them, she had found her real family. She was in shock, but when Kara pulled her in to her arms, she felt at peace. Kara brushed the tears out of Lena's eyes and kissed her forehead, saying, "it's okay…it's okay." Over and over to calm Lena down.

"We know that this is hard and if you want to take some time before letting us know if you want to be introduced to the Murphy's we understand." Inspector Walsh said as she put a hand on Lena's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay. I have my answer now if that's okay." Lena said as she pulled away from Kara.

"Of course."

"I would love to meet and talk with them. Whenever they are ready."

"I will contact them now. I will have them meet me in a restaurant nearby and then when they are ready to meet you, I will have you come to the restaurant. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds prefect."

"I'll right I'll go make the call. Just so you know there are lots of cousins in your family. They have all been looking for you too. So just be aware there are a lot of family members that might show up. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What would you like to do while we wait?" Kara asked Lena as she and Lena stepped out on to the street from the Garda station a few minutes later.

"Can we go sit on the pier?" Lena asked.

"Absolutely." Kara said as she took Lena by the hand and headed in the direction of the pier.

When they got to the pier, they took a seat; Lena leaned against Kara, who wrapped her arms around her. Kara knew that this was huge and she was hoping that it went well, but either way she was here for Lena and she wanted her to know it. Kara placed a kiss to the side of Lena's head and took a deep breath which made Lena take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Whatever happens. It will be okay." Kara whispered in Lena's ear as they looked out at the water.

"I have you. I know it will be okay. But…" Lena started.

"No buts. They have missed a lot of your life. I'm sure that they'll want to be a part of it. Just take it in, try not to think to much on it. They have been looking for you for over twenty years. I'm sure that they want to know you. And you will get the chance to get to know them."

"I wonder what my mother was like."

"Well Inspector Walsh said that you looked like her. So she was beautiful. I'm sure her family will have lots of stories to tell you about her. Her sisters and brother will have lots of stories and you will get to meet cousins, lots of them. And they will want to know you too."

"Thank you, Kara."

"For what?"

"Always being here and for just being you. You always know what to say or do to make me feel safe and loved."

"Always."

Lena turned to kiss Kara and at the same time Kara had turned to kiss Lena, when their lips meet Lena's phone went off, they continued to kiss but Lena pulled away shortly after the kiss started to answer her phone.

"Hello." Lena answered.

"Hi Miss. Luthor. This is Inspector Walsh." Inspector Walsh stated in to the phone.

"Yes, Inspector."

"If you are ready, they would love to meet you. We are at 'The Bridge Tavern'. I'll greet you at the door and introduce you to everyone. Just so you know a lot of people here, but they would all love to meet you."

"Okay. We'll be there shortly."

"See you soon."

Lena hung up the phone and took a deep breath, Kara knew that she was panicking on the inside and took Lena in to her arms and said, "It's okay. If it gets to be too much, just let me know. I can take some of the attention away. Take a deep breath. In and out. It's okay."

"How did you know?" Lena said.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It's a little erratic. And I can hear your breathing. It's shallow and fast. I have your regular heartbeat and breathing memorized. It's so I know if you are ever in trouble. Are you ready now?"

"I think so."

"All right." Kara said and then offered her arm to Lena, they headed toward town and toward Lena's awaiting family.

When they reached 'The Bridge Tavern', Kara and Lena stopped at the door, where Inspector Walsh was waiting for them.

"Hello again." Inspector Walsh said greeting them.

"Hello." Kara said in reply, but Lena was silent and was gripping Kara's hand like a drowning person would hold on to a floating device. "It's going to be okay. Just keep taking deep breaths." Kara said turning her attention to Lena.

"Right. Hello Inspector." Lena said after taking a few deep breaths.

"They are right in here." Inspector Walsh said as she lead Lena and Kara inside the tavern, when they entered a private area, about twenty-five people were waiting for them. "Everyone this is Lena and her friend Kara. Lena this is the Murphy's. Here is your Aunt Aine, your Aunt Shona, and your Uncle Eamon. And all of these people are their families." Inspector Walsh said as she pointed out each relative that she named.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lena said, though she didn't sound very confident.

"You look just like your mam." Aunt Shona said as she approached Lena and pulled her in to a hug.

"We have been looking for you for twenty years." Uncle Eamon stated as he hugged Lena.

"We have waited for this moment, when we would find you." Aunt Aine said as she also hugged Lena.

"I didn't know. I was taken from you. My father had said that Mam had died." Lena said remembering a little about her mother before living with the Luthors. She remembered that she called her Mam.

"Of course you didn't know. You were so young." Uncle Eamon stated. "We do not blame you, Macushla."

"I don't have a lot of memories, but I would love to know more about you all and about my Mam." Lena said.

"We would love to tell you all about her." Aunt Aine said and then continued, "She was really hoping that she would be able to see you again before she died."

"How did Mam die?" Lena asked.

"She had a heart attack. If you want tomorrow we can go to her uaigh. She was buried near your grandparents, Mhamó Iona and Seanathair Tadhg."

"I would really like that."

"Come meet some of your cousins." Uncle Eamon said as he took Lena's hand and pulled her toward other family members.

It was near midnight, when Lena and Kara returned to Tinakilly Country House. Kara and Lena both were tired, but at the same time not tired. They had learned so much about the family. Lena had told them that Kara was her girlfriend and they had welcomed her with open arms. They taught them some Irish phrases and words. Lena was so happy and she just couldn't believe that she had family like this. Family that cared about her and loved her and showed it with everything that they did. Kara was so happy for Lena, she had finally gotten what she always wanted, a loving family. They had changed in to their pajamas and were laying in bed, cuddling.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena whispered against Kara's neck.

"Anything for you." Kara whispered back as she kissed Lena's forehead.

"I am just so happy. I have a family and I have you."

"And you will always have us. Your family were so welcoming and happy to have you back."

"I can't believe the Luthors took me away from that."

"I know and I will never understand why they would do that. You didn't deserve to be with Lionel and Lillian, their parenting wasn't the best. I know that Lex was always good to you before he changed. And you miss your brother."

"I did, but I have found new family with you and our friends. I have found my Mam's family and I finally feel wanted by a family. You've helped me so much just by being here. I don't think there will ever be a way to tell you how much this means to me to have you and to love you."

"I love you so much Lena. And you will always have me."

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena, pouring all of her love in to the kiss. Lena kissed her back, pouring just as much love in to it. Lena finally had a family and she finally felt like she was home.


End file.
